


Please Don' t Go Alone

by FallingTearsofJoy



Series: ZilEstes Guilty Pleasure [4]
Category: Mobile Legends: Bang Bang (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Denial of Feelings, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Feels, Jealousy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2019-04-29 15:20:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14475519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallingTearsofJoy/pseuds/FallingTearsofJoy
Summary: When anxiety hits when someone ships your best friend and another, more compatible person.





	Please Don' t Go Alone

“OMG, you would NOT believe what I saw!”

Kagura was standing at the hallway talking to Hayabusa. She just continued babbling about something related to Zilong and Alucard. Poor Hayabusa seemed to be uncomfortable at what she’s saying.

I’m not really the type to eavesdrop but I was intrigued at this certain news. And for Kagura out of all people gossiping about someone like reckless Zilong and persistent Alucard is not something you would hear every day.

And whatever those two were up to, I’m sure it was big trouble. And I know I should fix that, like I always have.

I placed my back on one of the pillars as I closed my eyes in order to listen…

“They _hugged_ , and _complimented_ each other like you-know-what do!” I heard her say. “I can’t believe this is happening!” She squealed, jumping up and down in sheer delight.

“I-I see.” Hayabusa replied nervously, “I am not worthy of such news. But I think they’re just doing that platonically.” He added. Hopefully they are because Miya is going to throw a fit if that happens. And what will Zilong’s Dragon dad think about such disgrace?

“No way!” Kagura grinned, flailing her hands at him. “I’ll prove to you that they really are trying to get in a boyfriend relationship!”

_Boyfriend, huh?_

Wait, why am I reacting to this?

I think I’m reacting to this because it’s just wrong to have both males in a relationship. But even so, if they’re both happy then…

Kagura gasped loudly as he pointed to where the garden is. “Look I see them over there!”

“Good luck.” Hayabusa sighed as he smoke-bombed away.

I followed her, hiding between pillars as I got closer to where she went.

 

She hid near a bush, close enough to see what those two were up to. Zilong was holding a bottle of water whilst joyfully conversing to Alucard who had his arms in bandages. They must have finished their training.

Kagura prevented a squeal by covering her mouth with her hands, “Oh. My. GODS!”

Zilong then placed the mouth of the water bottle between Alucard’s lips and the Demon Slayer took it eagerly.

For some reason, I had to look away from that scene. No, it’s just platonic. He was only doing that because Alucard’s arms were broken.

I heard footsteps as Kagura ran to the other end of the corridor as she barely restrained her squealing.

This is enough eavesdropping for one day. If I continue this pace I’ll be as creepy as she is.

 

We returned to Base as the battle began to start. To my horror, Kagura, Zilong _and_ Alucard were all in my team. Kagura continued to jump up and down as Zilong and Alucard shared glances with one another and nod.

This is going to be fantastic.

“Kagura try to focus.” I said, a bit harshly than it should have as I moved to the Bottom Lane.

I heard Miya’s voice as I continued walking down the path.

“What’s with him today?” She asked, “Did you do something wrong again?” She added, presumably to Zilong. She gained no response so I guess he’s shrugging. That idiot.

I began attacking minions when I reached the turret. For some reason, no one was here to help me which scared me a little. Usually Zilong-

No. Not just him…

“Kagura go Bottom Lane, damn it! Estes needs your help, he can’t survive on his own!” Miya screamed as she tried to poke Lesley.

“Aww, but I don’t get to see the boy to boy action if I go there!” She replied. I’m guessing she’s pouting right now.

“Eww, gross! Alucard’s _mine!”_ She retorted. “Just go the fuck down so we could win this thing!” She added. I saw Lesley’s puzzled face in the corner of my eye.  

“Fine, fine. Whatever you say Ms. Alulu.” She teased as she skipped to meet me.

Strangely enough, no one was here to guard this turret. That only means…

‘First Blood!’ I heard the announcer say.

Three are at the top lane.

‘An ally has slain an enemy!’ It added.

“Yeah, baby! That’s what I’m talking about!” I heard Zilong’s annoying voice as I tried to focus on the turret. Well I guess it’s _his_ turn to be happy now. Since I always somehow manage to steal his kills with my poke.

“Are you ok, Estes?” Kagura asked.

“Hm?” I replied as I returned to our own turret while Nana was trying to hit me.

“You look more stressed out than usual.” She added as she stunned her.

“Hey, quit cheatin’ with your cheap stun flashy-mac-flash tactic!” Nana growled as she used Molina to transform her. “Oh hey Estes!” She greeted with a boomerang that I managed to dodge. “You might’ve beaten me last time, but this time, I’ll show you how powerful I’ve become!”

“Not with _your_ cheap aiming skills.” I replied nonchalantly as I healed Kagura.

“Whoa-oh.” Nana said as she tried to run away. Luckily, I used my second skill in order to slow her down so Kagura could kill her.

“Sorry!” Kagura giggled,

“I’m in a very good mood today!”  

 

After a few minutes, we’re on the lead with Zilong and Alucard assisting one another. Kagura still continued to bounce with delight, but this time she used it against the enemies which is quite useful.

But what’s most annoying is…

“Estes! Mid lane, now!” I heard Miya command.

“Roger,” I replied, destroying the right inhibitor with one last basic attack as I sprinted to the lane where the team-fight is happening.

I did what I can to heal everyone. But Zilong decided to run out of my range just to save Alucard.

“Zilong-!” I screamed as I was hit by Alice’s first skill, killing me in an instant. Damn it, her magic attack is too heightened! Powerful enough to pierce through Athena’s shield.

“Poor _vulnerable_ little Elf King~” Alice purred as she lifted my chin, stepping on my stomach in the process. “I could smell the jealously _raging_ through your veins.” She cackled. “Don’t get ahead of yourself, dear. Do you think anyone would like someone as _plain_ and _boring_ as you? _You_ get any _chance_ with something as complicated as _love?_ Don’t make me laugh.” She mocked as I resurrected back at the base.

I blinked. Hard.

Everything she said was true.

But that doesn’t mean I’ll give up in trying to be a good friend.

I ran towards the mid-lane inhibitor to see everyone giving it their all to win this battle. And I indubitably did the same.

“Took you a while!” I heard Kagura’s voice as I continued to heal them.

“Oh shut up already.” I muttered under my breath.

Zilong and Alucard were still teaming up on the other inhibitor, killing everyone in their way. Memories of me fighting alongside the arrogant brunette suddenly flooded in. I remembered being filled with adrenaline as we fought together side-by-side.

We were unstoppable.

‘VICTORY!’ The announcer cried out as the minions helped us destroy the enemy’s base.

“KYAAAA~!” Kagura ridiculously squealed out as she shamelessly rolled on the battlefield floor.

I looked to see the duo hugging. I guess it wasn’t platonic after all.

“ _You_ , were awesome, my man!” I heard Zilong shout as the other laughed.

_‘Don’t get ahead of yourself~’_

I sighed as I bent down to pat a minion on the head. The minion looked confused but nodded its head in appreciation, as if I was congratulating it for helping us to destroy the base.

I heard Nana gasp behind me. “What the hell?! A king should never kneel to a lowly minion!” She scolded, crossing her arms.

“Nana…” I mumbled as I stood up.

“Ok mister, what’s wrong?” She asked as she put her hands on her hips.

“Nothing’s wrong,” I said bluntly as I exited the battlefield, “My team won, remember? Nothing is more satisfying than winning a ranked match.” I added, quickening my pace so that she could leave me alone.

 

I sat down to the very edge of the canteen, away from everyone else. I guess I’m tired after all of that.

I saw Nana pouting as she got her food. She knew I lied and now she’s mad at me. I sighed. No one is perfect, after all. Even someone as disciplined as I am.

Well, really. What _was_ wrong with me? It’s not like Alucard is the only one Zilong became close with, let alone him being a virgin.

 _‘I guess I_ was _jealous,’_ I sighed as I admitted to myself,

Jealous _platonically._ Zilong and I rarely talk these days. I mean, I guess he’s popular as no one really plays or cares about a support. He’s arrogant, yes. But he means well…

There were times that he gives me a high-five during battles if he needs healing.

_His hand was so warm…_

I blushed as I tried to get a hold of myself. That was wrong. That was so very wrong.

Maybe I’m reacting like this because no one was ever that _intimate_ with me before. All my life I have been avoiding such contacts as I remained in the safety of my palace. Ever since Layla invited me to join and that idiot showed up, he was one of the few people who actually gave me a warm welcome.

What a biased fucking opinion.

And the ridiculous hugs. He usually does that every time we win when I was a new recruit. Of course I would push him away seeing as I wasn’t used to such contact, yet he still had the guts to ask if I wasn’t hugged before. Obviously!

Sure, I was hugged platonically in the past by some of my people including Nana and Miya, but not an outsider who is a general and a son of a King Dragon.

 _‘A very_ handsome _outsider at that,’_ My brain ridiculously added,

Loud echoes of clinking utensils thankfully stopped my stupid thoughts in its tracks. I looked up to see what happened.

And I wish I didn’t.

 

Zilong and Alucard accidentally bumped into each other making Zilong’s soup splash all over his armor.

“Sh-shit! Sorry!” Zilong stammered as he grabbed the fallen utensils, “Here! I’ll get you new ones.” He added as he handed him some tissues.

“No need, I’ll get them on my own.” The blonde replied. Their fingers barely touched making Kagura clamp her hands around her mouth again.

But she couldn’t handle it any longer.

“OH-MY-GOD-ARE-YOU-GUYS-OPENLY-GAY-FOR-ONE-ANOTHER?!” She asked in one breath before clamping her mouth again, “Sorry-!” She squeaked.

Zilong laughed and Alucard sighed.

I guess they are.

I mean, I don’t mind at all if they are.

Alucard’s more outgoing, cheerful, and altogether more interesting than I am. Maybe I’m better off without him.

Maybe I’m better off without anyone.

…The food didn’t taste good after a while.

“Hey,” I heard a voice that I didn’t want to hear at all at the moment.

I looked over to see Zilong sitting beside me, stuffing a piece of meat in his mouth.

“Please go away…” I mumbled, facing away from him.

He swallowed his food before speaking, “What, did I do something wrong?” He asked, “You should learn to chill sometimes and do less paperwork.” He said as he put the soles of his shoes on top of the table. The nerve.

“That’s not the problem..” I muttered.

“It ishnt?” He asked while chewing his food. He swallowed, “Whatever it is, you can tell me.”

“…Why do you even care..” I whispered.

“..What?” He sounded offended, “Of course I care! You’re my frie-“

I roughly stood up, making the metal chair and table screech loudly.

“I said go the fuck away! You of all people won’t understand my situation right now so shut the hell up!” I screamed as I stormed off the cafeteria.

“What a pity,” Alice’s voice rang out, “It’s worse than I thought. How wonderful.” She added. I could feel her smugness dripping out of every word of poison she says.

“I knew it was _YOUR_ fault you _BITCH!”_  I heard Nana’s voice as the cafeteria was left with the sound of rebellion.

 _‘No, Nana.. It’s not her fault’_ I thought as I walked down the darkening corridor.

_It’s mine…_

 

I sat down on a bench in the garden. Hoping to get some relief. Even if I know that running away from your problems won’t do anything.

I should not have acted that way. But what’s done is done and now I affected everyone.

I hate myself.

 _‘You are the Chosen One. So you have to stay strong for the good of your kingdom.’_  The spirits of the Emerald Kingdom once told me.

I _hate_ myself.

I felt tears run down my cheeks willed myself not to sob. The last thing I want to do is draw more attention to myself. Even if I know I want-no- _needed_ it now the most.

“I’m sorry,” I whispered to no one as I covered my mouth, hoping not to let any sound come out anymore.

_I failed you._

“Estes!”

I gasped as I heard his voice again. Then I realized there was nowhere left for me to run.

“Estes..” He breathed as he saw me. He relaxed his pace as he walked closer to me.

I hung my head in order not to face him, but he touched my cheek which inevitably made me look at him.

He smiled. He smiled like his smile whenever we win a game. He smiled like even if we lose, he knows we would win again. He smiled like…

He smiled like he wanted me to smile.

He hugged me, tightly. As if he wouldn’t let go until I felt alright.

“I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have done that.” I whispered as I hugged back.

He laughed gently, “It’s alright,” he said as he pulled away. “It’s not like it’s the first time you’ve ever thrown a tantrum.”

I smiled. Sometimes others could surprise you when they tell you something about yourself that you forgot.

“Oh and, uhm, about the whole me and Alucard thing, he just wanted to train with me for a while and we tested in the battle if the training was worth it. And it sure as hell was!” He chuckled, “But we couldn’t have won without you, though.” He added.

For some reason, I felt like he was doing this out of pity…

“I _was_ gonna ask you out to join our training,” He said sheepishly as he scratched the back of his head, “But you were so busy with your scroll work that I settled with him instead.”

“I see…” I mumbled.

“Uh,” Zilong cleared his throat, “So, are you free now?”

“Yes-!” I answered immediately, sounding a little too desperate. I realized what I did and I could feel my face heating up from embarrassment.

“S-Sorry..” I stuttered.

“It’s alright it’s…Kind of my fault as well,” He shrugged, “I mean, you could always tell me if you wanted to hang out. I would arrange my schedule for you anytime,” He grinned.

I rolled my eyes at his attempts, “You don’t have to…I mean, if you’re not busy then I guess I would confide,”

He smiled. Slyly. None too innocently.

“Tch,” I looked away,

“And uh,” He added, cupping my cheek to lean in and kiss me.

He chuckled as he pulled away, leaving me falling head over heels yet again…

“You’re cute when you’re jealous~”


End file.
